gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Phil Collins
Philip David Charles "Phil" Collins (nascido em 30 de janeiro de 1951 em Chiswick, Londres, Inglaterra) é um cantor e compositor britânico, dublador, vocalista, multi-instrumentista, baterista, ator, escritor e artista solo. A aparição de Collins em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories faz dele a primeira celebridade da vida real a aparecer fisicamente como ele mesmo em um jogo de Grand Theft Auto . Collins pode ser visto no terceiro trailer oficial do GTA Vice City Stories tocando "In The Air Tonight", que coincidentemente foi apresentado no piloto de "Miami Vice". O próprio Collins apareceu em um episódio de Miami Vice. Início da vida e carreira Collins recebeu um kit de bateria de brinquedo para o Natal quando ele tinha cinco anos. Mais tarde, seu tio Mark Wade fez dele um improvisado que ele usava regularmente. À medida que Collins crescia, seguiam-se conjuntos mais completos comprados por seus pais. Ele praticava tocando ao lado da televisão e do rádio, e nunca aprendeu a ler e escrever notação musical convencional; em vez disso, ele usa um sistema que ele mesmo criou. Sua formação profissional começou aos quatorze anos quando ele entrou na Escola de Palco Barbara Speake. Ele começou uma carreira como ator infantil e modelo, e ganhou seu primeiro papel importante como The Artful Dodger na produção de Oliver Oliver. Ele foi um extra em A Hard Day's Night dos Beatles - uma das centenas de adolescentes que gritavam durante a sequência de concertos de TV e vistos rapidamente em um close-up. Ele também estava em Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Ele também fez o teste para o papel de Romeu em Romeu e Julieta (1968). Em 1970, Collins, de 19 anos, tocava percussão na música de George Harrison, "The Art of Dying". Harrison creditou-o nas notas para a versão CD remasterizada do álbum lançado em 2000. Collins estava entre os três últimos finalistas para o papel de "QI" no papel das crianças John McIndoe. Apesar do início de uma carreira de ator, Collins continuou a gravitar em direção à música. Enquanto freqüentava a Chiswick Community School, ele formou uma banda chamada The Real Thing e depois se juntou ao The Freehold. Com o último grupo, ele escreveu sua primeira música intitulada "Lying Crying Dying". O primeiro contrato com a gravadora de Collins veio como baterista do Flaming Youth, que lançou um único álbum, Ark 2 (1969). Melody Maker apresentou o álbum como "Álbum Pop do Mês", descrevendo-o como "música adulta lindamente tocada com harmonias harmoniosas". No entanto, o single principal do álbum, "From Now On", foi um fracasso comercial. Após um ano de turnê, as tensões da banda e a falta de sucesso comercial dissolveram o grupo. Papel no GTA Vice City Stories Em 1984, Phil está em Vice City (3D) para um próximo concerto. O empresário de Phil, Barry Mickelthwaite, deve US $ 3.000.000 a Giorgio Forelli, um capo da Família Forelli, e ele está preocupado que Forelli vá tentar assassinar Phil se ele não receber seu dinheiro de volta. Victor Vance, que trabalha para o amigo de Barry, Reni Wassulmaier, concorda em ir com Barry para conhecer Phil, que está chegando à cidade de helicóptero. Vic e Barry conhecem Phil, que também é recebido por alguns homens armados da Família Forelli. Os atiradores destroem o helicóptero de Phil alguns instantes depois que ele desce. Vic mata os pistoleiros e leva Phil e Barry ao hotel de Phil. Alguns dias depois, Vic conhece Barry, Phil e Reni no estúdio de cinema InterGlobal Studios. Phil deve fazer uma passagem de som para seu show no Hyman Memorial Stadium mais tarde naquele dia, e Barry quer que Vic garanta que o estádio esteja seguro. Vic chega ao estádio para encontrá-lo cheio de membros de gangues Forelli armados. Ele mata muitos deles, eventualmente encontrando um cartão-chave no porão. Ele vai até o porão e encontra alguns assassinos plantando uma bomba. Vic mata-os e desativa a bomba antes de Phil e Barry chegarem. Algumas semanas se passam e chega o dia do show de Phil. Depois de deixar Reni (que acabou de fazer sua quarta troca de sexo) no aeroporto, Vic vai para o show. Quando ele chega, Phil já está no palco e Barry está preocupado que os homens de Giorgio vão tentar fazer alguma coisa durante o show. Os medos de Barry são confirmados quando Vic vê um homem tentando sabotar o equipamento de iluminação, com Phil diretamente embaixo. Vic evita com sucesso os homens de Forelli, e Phil completa seu show intacto. Após o show, Vic parabeniza Phil, e Barry decide devolver seu dinheiro a Giorgio para evitar mais ameaças à vida de Phil. Phil sarcasticamente sugere que Vic se torne seu novo gerente, antes de anunciar a Barry que ele pretende passar alguns dias em Vice City em férias, e sugere Barry toma o conselho de Reni e recebe "implantes mamários para acompanhar". Ao completar "In the Air Tonight", o jogador pode comprar um ingresso para assistir ao show "Phil Collins: Live in Vice City" no Hyman Memorial Stadium. O ingresso custa US $ 6.000 e permite ao jogador ver uma interpretação ininterrupta de Collins cantando In the Air Tonight . Além de sua aparência física no jogo, Collins aparece como uma das vozes na Emotion 98.3 e Flash FM. Músicas na série GTA *Phillip Bailey & Phil Collins - Easy Lover (Flash FM, GTA: Vice City Stories) Creditado incorretamente à Phillip Bailey); *Genesis - Turn It on again (Flash FM, GTA: Vice City Stories); *Phil Collins - In the Air Tonight (Emotion 98.3 e em concerto, GTA: Vice City Stories); *Genesis - Mama (Liberty Rock Radio, Grand Theft Auto IV). *Phil Collins - I Don't Care Anymore (Los Santos Rock Radio, Grand Theft Auto V) Galeria Phil_Collinsartwork.PNG|Artwork de Phil Collins. PhilCollins.jpg|Phil Collins recebendo um Oscar por Melhor Música Original em 2000. Aparições em missões *Kill Phil *Kill Phil: Part 2 *In The Air Tonight Categoria:Personagens do GTA Vice City Stories Categoria:Personagens da vida real